Strangers in the Night
by Bulma1
Summary: Sequel anyone? It's a sequel to I Will Survive and it's a Bulma and Vegta fic. Quite a bit of people asked for a sequel to that story, so here it is. You can still understand it if you haven't read I Will Survive though. Read and Review


  
Konnichiwa! ^_^ Bulma1 here. I've decided to listen to the people and write a sequel for my story "I Will Survive." I suggest you  
read it to understand this one. It's another songfic and I'm using the song "Strangers in the Night" by Frank Sinatra. If you've never  
heard it, download it or something, it's nice. If you don't want to, that's up to you. : p Either way, the show must go on!  
Read and review, or Veggie-chan will blast you!  
  
Veggie-chan: No I won't.  
  
Bulma1: Shh! They're not supposed to know that! Ugh -_-* Well anyway, disclaimer blah blah blah, enjoy.  
  
  
Strangers in the Night  
  
It had been a week since the little incident with Yamcha and Bulma was in her lab as usual. She was almost done with the new  
robots she had been working on for Vegeta. Ever since the incidence, Vegeta had been different around Bulma and had what   
seemed to be more respect for Bulma. He was still a pain to deal with, but he was beginning to be easier to be around.  
  
"I'm almost done." Bulma said, adding some finishing touches to the orblike robots. "Hmm...there! I think that should do it." She   
started up one of the orbs and smiled proudly when it began to hover in the air. She looked towards the gravity chamber. "Now for   
the test run." She put the new robots in capsules and made her way towards the gravity chamber. She pushed the intercom.  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What do you want woman? I'm in the middle of my training. Didn't I tell you before never to bother me while I train?" Vegeta  
asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Just open up and lower the gravity Vegeta. I have some new toys for you to play with." Bulma said. Almost immediately, the door  
opened and Bulma was let in. When she entered she found Vegeta with a towel around his neck and a bottle of water in his hand.  
  
"So, what was so important that you interrupted my training?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"That's gratitude for you." Bulma said taking out the two capsules and letting them explode into the two new orb robots she made.  
  
"What are these supposed to be?" Asked Vegeta getting up to inspect the new robots. "Metal basketballs?"  
  
"No you moron." Bulma said starting up her two newest creations. "They're robots to help you with your training."  
  
"Why are these so special?" Vegeta asked with a cross look on his face. "Was this all you bothered me for? More robots for me to  
explode like the rest? Hmph." Vegeta turned his back towards Bulma and was about to make her leave when he felt two sharp pains   
jab him in the back. "What the...?!"  
  
"They're not just any old robots Vegeta." Bulma replied grinning. "These actually attack you and evade your attacks. I've also   
installed a mode where they shoot your ki blasts back at you. What do you think now your royal rudeness?" Vegeta's eyes seemed   
to light up like a child when he opens his Christmas presents.  
  
"Finally, you've done something useful woman!" Vegeta said. Bulma just glared at him. "A challenge, good. This should get me ready   
to fight that Kakarot." He turned his attention towards Bulma. "Now get out so I can train more and no more disruptions." With that  
he practically pushed Bulma out the door of the gravity chamber.  
  
"Hmph! What a jerk." Bulma put her hands on her hips and faced the gravity chamber. "YOU'RE WELCOME!" She screamed out.  
She knew Vegeta would be able to hear her because of his Saiyan hearing. She stomped back into her lab and started pacing around  
the room. "I couldn't have expected more from the Prince of all Saiyans!" She said sarcastically. "Hmph, why do I even try to do   
nice things for him? He's such an arrogant little snot. Oh well, back to work." Reluctantly, Bulma turned back to her work.  
  
"I got her pretty riled up." Vegeta said to himself grinning. He was training with his new robots in his gravity room, and though he   
hated to admit it, she did a pretty good job with them. While he was training, he could feel her flaring ki and knew that he had made  
her mad somehow. Exactly how he made her mad, he had absolutely no idea. "Strange woman." He said to himself.  
  
"Vegeta, are you in there?" Came the voice of Mrs. Briefs. Vegeta shuddered. He told himself he wouldn't answer her. "Of course   
you're in there! You're always in there. Well come out and have some lunch or you might go hungry in there." Vegeta stood still for  
a moment. When he didn't hear her anymore he continued training. He couldn't stand her.   
  
"I wonder if that woman even has a brain." Vegeta exclaimed and continued training. "No rest for the wicked. I have to become a   
Super Saiyan if it's the last thing I ever do." Inside Capsule Corp. Mr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and Bulma were sitting down to have a   
nice meal.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Mr. Briefs asked.  
  
"Training, what else does he do around here?" Bulma replied.  
  
"That boy is going to kill himself one of these days with all that training." Mr. Briefs said.  
  
"All the better for us." Bulma said. "He eats like an elephant and smells like one too sometimes. I think it would be better to get rid   
of him." Bulma said smiling.  
  
"What's so bad about Vegeta, hun?" Mrs. Briefs asked. "I think he's a good looking young man."  
  
"No one ever said he looked bad mom." Bulma sighed. Her mom was totally clueless about some things. They finished eating in   
silence and afterwards everyone went their separate ways to finish or continue what they were doing. Bulma went back to her lab  
and worked well into the night on repairs for the household robots Vegeta had "accidentally" broken.  
  
"What time is it?" Bulma yawned. "9:00? That's it, I'm outta here for today. I've had enough." She went up to her room and took a   
hot bath to relax. "Why is Vegeta always such a jerk?" She asked herself. "You'd think he would change, but no. Mom really doesn't  
get it at all. It's not about looks at all. He's pretty cute, but that doesn't mean he's nice. Hmm?! Why am I thinking so much about  
him? Dammit!" She got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She had to get out and not think for awhile. "That's it!" She said.  
"I know exactly what to do." She got changed, grabbed her boombox, and ran out into the backyard. She let one of the capsules   
explode on the ground, got in the airplane that came out, and zoomed off.  
  
"What's that?" Vegeta asked himself and looked out the gravity chamber in time to see Bulma blast off in her jet. "What do you   
suppose that crazy woman is doing now? Oh well, it's nothing of my concern." He went back to training, but in a couple of minutes  
his curiosity got the best of him. He changed into pants and a shirt and blasted off after her. "Maybe she's going to go see Kakarot.   
Then I can spar with him. That's it." Vegeta knew deep down that wasn't the reason he went after her, but he didn't know why he  
did. Bulma arrived at a dark and quiet part of the forest and let her plane down in a clearing. She got out of her plane and let two   
capsules explode on the ground. Out came a chair and a lamp.   
  
"Ahh, this is too perfect." She turned on the lamp, sat in her chair, and turned on her boombox. She had brought a tape of romantic   
songs and sat down to listen. This is what she needed to relax. She closed her eyes and listened to the soft music that came from her   
boombox. She was almost falling asleep when she heard some rustling in the bushes. Cautiously, she turned to grab a rock that was   
lying on the floor near her. She took aim and threw it as hard as she could.  
  
"Ha! Take that you stupid animal!" She was surprised when she still heard more rustling coming from the bushes. "I-I'm not afraid of  
you! Come on and try me if you dare." Vegeta stepped out of the bushes holding the rock she had thrown in his hand and smirking.  
  
"You do make an ass out of yourself woman." Vegeta said, dropping the rock on the ground. "Not to mention you throw like a girl."  
  
"Oh!" Bulma sighed. "Hello Vegeta. For once I'm glad it was you and not a bear or something." Her mind processed what he had   
just said. "What the hell are you doing here?! And I am a girl so I can throw whichever way I want!" She glared at him as he looked  
at her with an amused look on his face.  
  
Strangers in the night  
Exchanging glances  
Wond'ring in the night  
What were the chances  
We'd be sharing love  
Before the night was through  
  
"Well, I came to take you up on your challenge." Vegeta replied grinning. Bulma was puzzled. "Didn't you tell me to come try you  
out if I dared? Well here I am." Bulma smiled and laughed. Vegeta was confused. He thought she would be mad and yell at him like  
she always did and tell him to leave, but something in him made him almost glad that she didn't do that.  
  
"Okay then." Bulma said. "With the one thing that it has to be whatever kind of challenge I say. I never did say that it had to be a   
fight, and Saiyans don't back out of challenges, right?" Perfect, Bulma thought, I have him right where I want him.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta replied arrogantly. "I know that I can beat you at anything I want."  
  
"Alright then Vegeta." Bulma said getting up. "But I'm going to make you eat your words before we're throgh." She went to her   
boombox, took a tape out of her pocket, and put it in. "Now Prince Vegeta, you do know how to dance, don't you?" Vegeta's eyes  
went wide in horror.   
  
"Dance?! What kind of challenge is that?! I won't waste my time with such stupid things." Vegeta replied crossly. He turned to   
leave when he felt Bulma grab onto his arm and pull him back.  
  
"Come on Vegeta." Bulma said looking into his eyes. "Saiyan's don't back out of a challenge. If you do back out, I'll tell Goku that   
you're afraid of dancing. If you do dance, I'll never tell anyone you did. I promise." She smiled at him. Vegeta cursed under his   
breath and turned back around, folding his arms over his chest and looking at Bulma.  
  
Something in your eyes  
Was so inviting  
Something in your smile  
was so exciting  
Something in my heart  
Told me I must have you  
  
"Alright." She turned on the tape. She had chosen a waltz because she knew that it was a slow dance, and Vegeta was pretty good   
looking. When will I ever get another chance like this?, she thought. "Okay Vegeta. Show me you can dance." He stood there   
staring at her a while before he moved over next to her. He put one hand around her waist and with the other he got her hand and  
began to dance. Bulma put her free hand on his shoulder and smiled to herself. So he did know how to dance. He kept the beat   
perfectly and didn't step on her toes once. They were almost in the middle of the dance when Bulma felt she had to ask him a   
question.  
  
"How did you learn to dance like this Vegeta?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I am a Prince you know. No matter how ruthless Saiyans are, royalty has to attend certain social events. Unfortunately, my father  
made dancing part of my royal training." Vegeta replied. Some strange feeling in him didn't want the dance to end. There's   
something about this woman, Vegeta thought to himself.   
  
Strangers in the night   
Two lonely people, we were strangers in the night  
Up to the moment when we said our first hello  
Little did we know  
Love was just a glance away, a warm embracing dance away and...  
  
Bulma felt like she was dancing on a cloud. There was something about being together with Vegeta like that that felt so right. She  
couldn't put her finger on it. Here she was dancing with the most ruthless person on earth, and she felt happy. Getting caught up in  
the moment, she didn't notice that her head had gone down and was now resting on Vegeta's shoulder. Vegeta was taken by   
surprise, but he didn't do anything to push her away. Instead, he held her closer to him. He didn't know what he was feeling about   
her, but just being with her made him forget about everything else in the world. The only thing that mattered to him was that dance   
with her. As the waltz came to an end, Bulma turned to look up at Vegeta. Their gazes locked and slowly, without either knowing   
what they were doing, their lips met and shared a gentle kiss. They broke away from each other and looked into each others eyes.  
This time, they met in a long and passionate kiss. There was no time to think what was happening, but both of them knew that what  
was happening was meant to be.  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma began. Vegeta put a finger to her lips, picked her up in his arms, and flew off into the night.  
  
Ever since that night  
We've been together  
Lovers at first sight  
In love forever  
It turned out so right  
For strangers in the night.  
  
~The End~  
  
Ta-da! Review and tell me what you think. Ja ne.   



End file.
